


Heartache

by LuciIious



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciIious/pseuds/LuciIious
Summary: 【 1st Point of View = Sandalphon view. 】Do you realize it, O dearest one?My feelings for you are not pure nonsense.I did not know how long I could hide everything from you.I want to let go of all the emotions that have held me back for a long time.I want to free the love that I have long held for you.It keeps growing so that I could not endure even thousands of papers.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)





	Heartache

ㅤ Our fingers touch each other, filling the empty grasp void of soul. A gentle breeze ruffled our hair then brushed past our cheeks. 

ㅤ I looked at his blue irises as beautiful as the vastness of clear horizon─for the umpteenth time, I was immersed in its charm and never able to free myself from the shade of warmth whenever our gaze met each other.

ㅤ I can feel the warmth, flowing to every inch of my body. He hugged me tightly as he was reluctant to let go of me even for just a moment. His sturdy arm peacefully wrapped around my hips.

ㅤ A clear liquid oozing freely from the corner of my eye, it left an invisible streak down my cheek. I did not realize how long they had gathered, yet I could not bear them any longer.

ㅤ

ㅤ _Your lips never utters any words.  
_ _ㅤ Therefore, I misunderstood your  
ㅤ __body language.  
  
ㅤ __Of the hundreds of **hugs  
ㅤ **__and thousands of **kisses** that  
ㅤ __you have etched for me ...  
  
ㅤ __Why should I **fall in love** with you?  
ㅤ __Why do not you feel the same?_  
  


ㅤ

ㅤ“Sandalphon?” Every time you call my name, your voice or even everything about you will never disappear from my mind and my heart. That is lways be the reason why I keeps thinking about you. "Are you okay?"  
  
ㅤHow can I say that nothing happened to me? It was impossible for me to express my feelings easily. “A, ahaha─” A humorous laugh aired from my parted lips then quickly wiped the corners of my eye.

ㅤDammit. I cried in front of him. "I’m fine, just got something in my eye." I showed a faint yet force smile to him, but my eyes could not lie, right? And I feel my shoulders slightly trembling because of the overflowing emotions. I tried to calm down, unfortunately, I could not hide any longer, it's too painful.

ㅤ

ㅤ _Do you realize it, O dearest one?_  
 _ㅤMy feelings for you are not pure nonsese._  
 _ㅤI did not know how long I can hide_  
 _ㅤeverything from you._

  
 _ㅤI want to let go of all the emotions that  
ㅤ_ _have held me back for a long time.  
ㅤ_ _I want to free the love that I have long  
ㅤ_ _held for you.  
ㅤ_ _It keeps growing so that I could not endure  
ㅤ_ _even thousands of papers._

ㅤ

ㅤI caught the sound of his footsteps, my red eyes widened when he pulled my body back in his warm embrace. _**No. Do not be like this. Stop it.**_ Quickly I freed myself to reach the freedom that had been shackled without permission, I did not care if I gave him a rough push.

ㅤ Without a single word from my lips, I stretched the distance between us. The smile that was previously showed on my face had disappeared. I could not look directly at him, that is too hard for me to do.

ㅤ"Sandalphon!" He called out my name when I ran as fast as I can without looking away at him, leaving him alone where his feet stood.

_ㅤ I could not stand it.  
ㅤ I_ _did not want to meet him.  
ㅤ _ _At least for a while until I'm ready.  
ㅤ _ _When? I_ _did not even know.  
_

ㅤToday should be fun and memorable for us. I was the one who planned it, but I screwed it up. Stupid. I was so stupid.

 _  
ㅤ O God, I love him so much.  
ㅤ I want to always be by his side.  
ㅤ _ _Can't you grant my wish?  
ㅤ _ **_If you can't grant it, get him out from my memory._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble because I want to pour out the emotions, inspired by Kokoronashi.  
> If there is many enthusiasts and want to read the continuation of this drabble, maybe I can consider to make this drabble to be a long story. Ehehe.


End file.
